The present disclosure generally relates to phase change inks, particularly phase change ink compositions containing an amphiphilic molecule, and the use of such inks in methods for forming images, particularly their use in ink jet printing.
The inks herein are advantageous in adhesive and cohesive strength, while being able to achieve robustness and flexibility.